6-Alkyl-5-arylsulfonyl-dihydrophenanthridine compounds are believed to be useful as ligands for the estrogen receptor (ER) devoid of the unwanted proliferative side effects associated with estrogen. Alternative synthetic methods for these and structurally related compounds are desired.